Cooking equipment, such as barbecue grills, smokers, portable stoves, etc., is available in many configurations, such as various types, styles, shapes, sizes, etc. (see e.g., FIG. 1A, which will be discussed further below). Furthermore, a particular configuration of cooking equipment may also have numerous alternate configurations, for example, by the addition or removal of additional (e.g., “add-on”) components such as one or more shelves, fireboxes, storage bins, etc. (see e.g., FIG. 1B, which will also be discussed further below).
A cover may be available for cooking equipment such as that described above (see e.g., FIG. 1C, which will also be discussed further below). Such covers may provide many benefits, such as to protect the cooking equipment from the accumulation of moisture, dirt, debris, etc., for example, when it is not in use and/or in storage. As another example, such covers for cooking equipment may also provide the benefit of making the cooking equipment more aesthetically pleasing, for example, when it is not in use and/or stored in an open area such as a room, patio, deck, etc.
However, existing approaches to cooking equipment covers are typically limited because the covers are made to appropriately fit (e.g., to a desired specification) only a particular configuration (i.e., type, style, shape, size, etc.) of cooking equipment (e.g., as shown in FIG. 1C). Thus, in accordance with such existing approaches, one cooking equipment cover may be configured to fit only a cylindrical shaped smoker while another cover may be configured to fit only a rectangular shaped portable stove. As another example of the limitations of existing approaches, one existing cooking equipment cover may be configured to fit only a kettle shaped grill without any add-on components while another existing cover is only configured to fit a kettle shaped grill further configured with an add-on shelf component. As yet another example of such limitations, one existing cover may be configured to fit only a small circular shaped grill while another existing cover may be configured to fit only a large circular shaped grill. Furthermore, according to some existing approaches, the covers may have a “one-size-fits-all” configuration and, thus, may fit some cooking equipment too loosely (e.g., being too long, too wide, etc.) and other cooking equipment too tightly (e.g., being too short, too narrow, etc.) or not at all. Thus, existing approaches to cooking equipment covers are typically limited to appropriately fitting only one configuration of cooking equipment.
In light of the foregoing limitations of existing approaches to cooking equipment covers, a need in the art exists for an adjustable cooking equipment cover. Such an adjustable cooking equipment cover should be adjustable to appropriately fit (e.g., to a desired specification) one or more configurations (e.g., types, styles, shapes, sizes, etc.) of cooking equipment and/or a particular configuration of cooking equipment alone or with one or more additional (e.g., add-on) components (e.g., one or more shelves, fireboxes, storage bins, etc.).